Birthday Gift for the Dragon
by Phenomiracle
Summary: Despite being happily married to Ryoma, Kamui's separation from her oldest son Shiro has been a source of huge heartbreak, the single biggest obstacle in her dream of having a family. Ryoma contemplates their situation, and makes a decision. Oneshot, Ryoma/Kamui, Saizo/Hinoka, and Takumi/Oboro.


**First Fire Emblem fanfic!**

 **Haven't finished any of the paths in Fates, been busy grinding units and supports on Birthright. That's when the idea for this one came through.**

 **Primarily Ryoma/Kamui. Other main pairings include Saizo x Hinoka and Takumi x Oboro. There are others, if you manage to spot them.**

* * *

Kamui stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the green meadow, surveying the land in front of her.

She smiled as she felt the wind blow through her chocolate brown hair.

Much time had passed since she had last visited this particular Deeprealm, and she was looking forward to spending time with the child who lived within it. According to Yukimura's calculations of time relative to Deeprealm and her world, the boy would be around nine-years-old.

"Hello there, my daughter."

Kamui felt her blood run cold at the sound of that deep, venomous voice, and quickly turned.

King Garon stood before her, an evil grin stretched across his face.

Kamui unsheathed her Yato and assumed a battle-ready stance, panic flooding her mind. She found it difficult to will away the many disturbing questions that came to her.

 _How in the world did he find this place?_

 _Have we been attacked in the time that I left?_

 _Are the children from the other Deeprealms in danger?_

 _What if they're already caught?_

"Let's get this over with," Garon smirked as he raised his hand and pointed at Kamui's lower body.

An energy beam flared from his outstretched finger and pierced cleanly through Kamui's left knee, scorching her kneecap and effectively blasting all ligaments that held her leg together.

Kamui screamed in agony as she collapsed, her left leg unable to hold her weight. She looked up in fright at the sound of heavy footfalls, and felt her stomach drop as Garon approached her, giant axe in hand.

"Tell Sumeragi I send my greetings," He laughed evilly as he raised his axe over his head, before a shrill, childish cry broke their moment and caused the Nohrian King and his former beloved princess to freeze.

"Get away from her!"

Kamui quickly looked toward the direction of the voice and saw none other than her little boy dash in front of her protectively, wielding the wooden naginata his aunt Hinoka had gifted him in his little hands.

"Shiro!" Kamui called, her heart swelling with pride and panic as she took in Shiro's appearance. His handsome features were drawn into a scared frown and his short spiky brown hair waved with the breeze.

Garon frowned in slight confusion as he laid eyes on little Shiro, who bravely held his ground despite his apparent fright.

"I won't let you hurt my mom!" Shiro protested.

"No, Shiro!" Kamui cried out desperately as she tried to move. Her leg was far too crippled, Kamui felt intolerable pain flash across every muscle in her lower body with the slightest of movements she attempted.

Garon's eyes widened with realization and amusement. "Do my ears deceive me, my traitorous daughter? You actually bred with one of those Hoshidan degenerates?" He said, a maniacal smile breaking out on his face.

"Shiro! Get away from him, RUN!" Kamui screamed, reaching an arm out to him, to pull her beloved child away from danger.

"This works out perfectly!" Garon laughed. "What better way for you to suffer than by watching your spawn die?"

"NO!" Kamui shrieked, her long brown hair flying around her face as the wind picked up speed.

"Like hell you will, old fart!" Shiro yelled, charging straight at Garon with his naginata.

Garon lazily backhanded the child. Stunned, Shiro staggered a few steps as he dropped his wooden spear. Garon grabbed a handful of his spiky brown hair and lifted him up.

Shiro cried out in pain as he clung to Garon's wrist with both of his little hands.

"Let him go!" Kamui screamed, sobbing, "Please, father! I beg you! Do what you will of me, please, please don't hurt my son!"

Garon cast a hard, cold look over at Kamui's pleading face as he whipped out a dagger with his other hand.

"Far too late, you treacherous bitch." Garon spewed, his words dripping with hatred, "You abandoned the country and family that raised you. You decided to lay with enemy and begot this filthy brat."

Garon unsheathed his dagger and readied it in his hand, preparing to kill the boy. "This spawn of yours represents all the mistakes you've made in your life, all the crimes you've made against the Kingdom of Nohr. I will take great pleasure in doing away with him."

"MAMA!" Shiro shrieked in fear.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO!" Kamui screamed wildly as she tried desperately to crawl towards them, ignoring the searing pain that throbbed throughout her left leg.

Her eyes widened with horror and a shrill scream ripped from her throat as she saw Garon plunged the dagger fully into Shiro's chest.

The boy froze before convulsing violently, blood coursing thickly from the wound. He strained a gaze at his mother.

"Mama…" Shiro whispered, blood gurgling in his throat, before his form went limp.

"MY BABY!"

Kamui screamed as she snapped wide awake, finding herself sitting upright.

She glanced around quickly. She was back in her quarters on her bed. Her naked body was coated in a layer of sweat that drenched the sheets around her.

"Oh gods," She panted, putting a hand to her forehead. Her brown hair, damp with sweat, stuck to her forehead and neck.

"Kamui!" She heard a voice call out from beside her in concern. Kamui felt cool, large hands on her shoulders, holding her steady.

She turned her head to the left and found herself gazing into her husband's concerned expression.

"Oh, Ryoma!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his bare torso and sobbing into his chest. She felt the soft tresses of his long brown mane at the back of her hands and forearms as she clung to him.

"Just a nightmare," Ryoma sighed in relief, his voice shaking slightly. He ran one of his hands through his hair while the other held his wife closely to his chest. "Didn't think you had those," he added, chuckling softly, "You were sweating up a storm and burning up, I thought you were ill."

Slowly, he laid himself back into the bed, holding Kamui close to him as he did so. The two laid in silence for a while, until Kamui's soft cries ceased.

She turned her head on its side, pressing her ear into Ryoma's muscular chest and inhaled deeply, taking in his comforting presence and his masculine scent. She softly stroked his hair with her left hand.

"Go ahead and tell me about it," Ryoma suggested after a while. "We have the next five days off in our campaign, we could afford some loss of sleep." Her birthday was coming in those days as well, Ryoma reminded himself. He still had to figure out a present to give his beloved wife.

Kamui sighed. She wasn't sure if the subject was worth ruining their peaceful mood for, but decided to go for it anyway.

"Shiro." Kamui muttered softly, "I dreamt that Garon had somehow gotten his hands on him," Kamui licked her lips and shivered slightly.

She hated how vivid the whole thing felt, and she was in no hurry to explain the details.

"I see," Ryoma responded, quickly recognizing where the topic of conversation would lead.

Kamui waited for him to speak, to say something, but Ryoma remained silent. She lifted her head from his chest to look at his expression. Seriousness dawned the features of his face, his eyes looking up at the ceiling in concentration.

Kamui laid her head back down on her husband's chest, remembering the last time she had visited Shiro's Deeprealm.

"Darling, I think it's time we bring him back," Kamui found herself asking Ryoma as she picked her head up to look at him again.

Ryoma responded to her request with silence, which further spurred her on in her pleading.

"I want our son, Ryoma. And I know you do too. Kana deserves to be with his older brother. He belongs here, with us." Kamui asked, keeping her stare locked onto her husband's face.

"Kamui," Ryoma interrupted. His tone was gentle but clear. He wanted the conversation to end.

Kamui would have normally acquiesced but decided that today, she needed to make her case. That nightmare was the breaking point of this horrendous separation between her and her oldest son.

"We don't just need him, darling. He needs all of us. He needs you." Kamui said.

"I was willing to bring back Kana because I knew he'd be under your protection and that you'd be able to mentor him," Ryoma explained, slightly exasperated. "Shiro has a much higher bounty on his head, being a crown prince. He's in far more danger coming back, especially with the conflict escalating to the point it has. If he were to fall or be captured, the blow to our forces' morale would be immense."

"But you can protect him, can't you?" Kamui countered, not willing to give in that easily.

"I...can't guarantee that." Ryoma said hesitantly.

"Why not!?" Kamui pleaded, "You've been able to protect all of our siblings and retainers, and their children! You've protected me!"

"No, I didn't protect you! I lost you all those years ago!" Ryoma said furiously, which took Kamui by complete surprise.

Kamui gaped open-mouthed at Ryoma, attempting to comprehend what he just blurted out.

Not only was this sort of outburst completely out of character, she never knew that incident in Cheve all those years back haunted him to that extent.

"Brother," She began, "I never, ever blamed you for Garon taking me."

"It's not a matter of blame," Ryoma turned his to the side, "I should have been there for you, been a better older brother. Instead I was far too absorbed on seeing how best I could fill my father's shoes. Now that we've entered such a crucial phase in our country's existence, I will not make the same mistake and lose my own son."

Kamui lay silent for a while, thinking of what to say. She wasn't used to this side of Ryoma at all. She desperately wanted to comfort her husband, but found herself drawing a blank.

Ryoma let out a deep sigh, relinquishing his embrace of Kamui and making to get up from their bed.

Feeling alarmed at the removal of contact, Kamui tightened her hold on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Darling," Kamui said, "I'm sorry."

Ryoma paused, before sinking back into the bed with his wife. "I'm sorry too," Ryoma responded tiredly as Kamui felt his chest heave with the deep breaths he took.

Realizing that the conversation had nowhere else to go, Kamui relented, feeling tears burn hotly in her eyes.

She clung harder to Ryoma, in an attempt to wash away her pain while he looked out the open window into the cloudless night sky.

* * *

The next day saw a festive scene among the soldiers as they enjoyed the first of five days off. Plenty chose to sing and dance, some to fraternize, some to engage in friendly wrestling or fighting competitions.

To Ryoma, this was an opportunity to gauge the morale of his men and women as they let loose their weapons and enjoyed themselves.

"Afternoon, milord."

"Afternoon."

The high prince of Hoshido walked, ruby-red ceremonial armor crackling and long brown mane waving behind him with every heavy, powerful step he took.

"Good afternoon, Lord Ryoma!"

"Good afternoon."

Ryoma smiled as made his rounds around the camp. He greeted and exchanged pleasantries with his soldiers. Showing fighters the confident, calm, reassuring face of their leader was crucial to Hoshidans believing that they were on the path to victory.

"No, still got it wrong!" He heard a very familiar voice yell as he rounded a corner, "Try this again!"

Ryoma watched as young Kiragi shook his head with frustration, placing his hands over his ears and tangling them into his blueberry-colored hair as he contemplated the paper in front of him.

"Alright Mom, give me some time." Kiragi said, hint of annoyance in his voice.

Oboro stood a few feet from her with her arms crossed, a hard expression on her face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kiragi noticed the high prince of Hoshido grinning at him.

"Hiya Uncle!" Kiragi said brightly, causing his seamstress mother to whip herself around.

"M-milord!" Oboro exclaimed as her eyes widened with realization, dropping to a kneeling position.

Ryoma raised his hand. "At ease, Oboro. Just doing my usual check-up."

"O-of course, milord," Oboro stood up, "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you," Ryoma responded before looking over at the stack of books and papers at Kiragi's desk. "I can see you're hard at work, young prince."

Kiragi sighed, "Yeah, Mom's making me study up on useless things like history and government. Hard to remember all of these stupid details about government philosophy and famous Hoshidan thinkers."

"Kiragi!" Oboro said indignantly, cheeks reddening with embarrassment at her son's unabashedly blunt way of speaking in front of Ryoma. She turned to Ryoma, an apologetic look on her face as she bowed slightly. "I'm so sorry, milord, he's-"

"Not to worry, Oboro. That material bored me to sleep when I was his age," Ryoma laughed as Kiragi's head perked up.

"But," Ryoma continued, looking at Kiragi, "As I grew older, I learned that combat training and outdoors skills can only take you so far, they have little use during times of minimal conflict. Your acumen is what will take you further. This is advice I imparted to Prince Takumi."

"Oh!" Kiragi said, "That's why I saw Dad reading up on this stuff recently!"

"I was wondering where this sudden motivation of his to study government came from." Oboro said to Ryoma, understanding dawning her features as she smiled. She remembered the late nights Takumi spent poring over books Yukimura had left him that he spent years refusing to look at.

"You look up to your father, do you not?" Ryoma asked, and Kiragi nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, his role goes far beyond being the wielder of the legendary Fujin Yumi. Once this war ends, I look forward to having him by side as we work to move Hoshido transition back to a peaceful state." He said.

A look of astonishment and amazement came over Kiragi's face.

"Wow, Dad's so cool!" Kiragi said, and Oboro smiled at his expression. She'd always loved how much her little boy admired and respected her husband.

Kiragi suddenly looked back at his books, a new vigor clearly visible in his face.

"Alright Mom! I'm going to get this right!" He said eagerly, "I'll be studying inside our tent so I can focus better!"

"That's my little prince," Oboro said proudly, as Kiragi gathered his books and entered a nearby tent, which Ryoma presumed belonged to Takumi and Oboro.

"Thank you so much, milord," Oboro said gratefully, bowing deeply.

"It was nothing, no worries." Ryoma said, "I've heard his education has progressed quite well."

"Yes," Oboro said, "He's definitely learned a lot, and seeing how quickly he learns makes feel a little regret about our timing to retrieve him..."

Ryoma waited as Oboro suddenly cut off.

"...yes?"

"No, forgive me," Oboro backtracked, "I am out of line to say this-"

"You can tell me," Ryoma said, a little too impatiently. He had a hunch where she was going with this line of thought, and wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I...I wish we got him back sooner," Oboro said quietly, "I understand that when to retrieve our children from the Deeprealm was ultimately your decision and one that you made after very careful consideration, but I wish we brought him back much earlier."

Ryoma was silent as he contemplated her words before speaking.

"Oboro, I am aware I have to answer to all of the parents in this regard," Ryoma began, "I know the decision to wait until my orders was one that weighed on everyone's hearts heavily. Hoshido owes you and plenty here a great deal for a tremendous sacrifice one cannot begin to describe with words. Believe me, as a father, I can feel a parent's pain, even right now."

The blue-haired seamstress listened intently, impressed at her brother-in-law's eloquence as she was always, before deciding to correct him.

"Forgive me for not being clear, milord," She said, bowing nervously, "I was referring to our timing for retrieving Kiragi as it relates to his education."

"Oh, of course," Ryoma said, feeling a bit sheepish, "My apologies. To what do you mean?"

"I-and Takumi as well, actually-feel as that Kiragi is very behind on his education," Oboro explained, "He's fast, but he's still far behind where we'd like him to be."

"Ah, I see."

"We feel as though had we gotten him back even a bit sooner, we'd have much more time to work with him, as he'd be far younger. More time in our world means more time for us to better prepare him." Oboro finished.

"How concerned are you for his safety, though? Such an assessment is not devoid of risk, he's in less danger now that he's a bit older and capable of defending himself." Ryoma asked, trying to nail down his own worry about Shiro.

"The whole situation is unfortunate but," Oboro began, "Both Takumi and I have done our best to protect him and fight on the battlefield. It's worked out thus far, amazingly. I'd say having a piece of us to protect has made the both of us feel much more determined to fight me. I only hope we can keep this up." She said, her eyes slightly downcast.

Ryoma glanced a look at her hands, which were calloused after all her time spent with her naginata in training and in battle.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"You can, and you will," Ryoma said, smiling at his sister-in-law, "We've come this far as it is. Our kingdom is well on its way on making history with this campaign. We will end this soon, that I promise."

Oboro smiled and her back straightened with pride as she felt Ryoma's confidence flow right into her.

"Yes, milord!" She said excitedly. "Prince Takumi, Kiragi and I will all be there to watch Hoshido win this at last!"

Ryoma smiled right back, silently thanking her for her thoughts on the subject of her children. Seeing and hearing her words were precisely what he needed to hear as he considered Shiro's situation.

"Good to see you, Oboro. Tell Takumi I send my greetings." He said, walking off, realizing what would be an excellent birthday present for his wife.

"Of course, milord! Take care!" Oboro said, bowing slightly as she waved.

* * *

"Yes, that's the last of the weapons orders," Kamui said, form in her hands as she looked up at Saizo, "Ryoma told me to inform you that it's your duty to see that they are all accounted for upon delivery."

"Yes, milady." Saizo affirmed, nodding curtly.

Kamui sighed at the elite ninja's use of formality, rolling her eyes.

"Saizo, you married into royalty," She said, half-amused, "I'm your equal, there's no need to call me that."

"I'm in your brother's employ, Lady Kamui. As such, I am still a station below you." Saizo responded swiftly.

Kamui shook her head and smiled. "Oh well. I'll see you."

"Good day, milady."

She waved and stepped outside the weapons' warehouse just in time to see Hinoka and Asugi at it again.

"Mom, no." Asugi said as he walked, hands held behind his head in his typical pose, lollipop in his mouth. "I don't want you coming with me for a while."

"W-why not?" Hinoka asked, trying and failing to hide the hurt in her voice. The red-haired Hoshidan Princess kept up pace with her son, leaning forward and looking at his face as she strained for mutual eye contact, hands held behind her back in a very un-Hinoka-like pose.

Kamui gaped as she took in the scene. Was this the same tough-as-nails Hinoka she knew? Did motherhood bring about a shy side from her usually stern but loving older sister?

Asugi's gaze accidentally caught his mother's slightly hopeful face.

"Tch," Asugi muttered while quickly looking away. "You were fixated on trying to turn the whole mission into a fun little mother-son thing, it was supposed to be serious business."

"It was simple reconnaissance," Hinoka argued, "We were stuck in shrubs and behind crates for hours. We had to figure out some way to kill time."

"Yeah, and playing 'Ghost' and 'Two Truths and One Lie' were your best ideas."

The young heir to the Saizo name couldn't hide the smirk as he remembered how excited his mother got whenever she beat him out on a word and explained the word to him.

Asugi would never admit to it, but he found Hinoka's enthusiasm cute and endearing. Certainly wasn't hard to see just why his father ended up falling for her.

"What's wrong with either of those? Two Truths and One Lie is a great way for two people to get to know each other!" Hinoka said hotly.

"Mom, I told you already," Asugi began, "I'm not some book nerd like Hisame or Shigure, I've never needed to know a lot of random words."

"Also, I kept all of my truths and lies simple, you started blabbing on about your love life with Dad and whatnot. There's some things I really don't need to know!" Asugi finished, remembering how uncomfortable he felt hearing about the time his father gave his mother a romantic dinner and a back massage.

Hinoka laughed a little awkwardly. "Well, maybe I did go overboard. I was more interested in hearing your truths and lies so I just said whatever came off the top of my head." Hinoka said.

"And besides," Hinoka went on, realizing something as she turned to look at Asugi, "You shouldn't be bothered by simple things like how your father and I show our love for one another. They're lessons for your own love life."

"Yeah, yeah." Asugi muttered, before suddenly reaching his right hand and pulling Hinoka into a hug.

Hinoka was taken by surprise, but felt her heart melt at their closeness. Asugi laid his head on her shoulder, and Hinoka was reminded of the days when she would carry Asugi around as a toddler, his little head resting on her shoulder. She smiled warmly, hugging her son tightly.

"Thanks, Mom. I had a lot of fun." Asugi said softly.

"Anything for you," Hinoka answered back.

The Hoshidan Princess and her son let go each other after a few moments.

"This next mission is a two-day combat assignment, I'll be working with Sophie and a few other troopers. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Asugi said, holding his hands on his mother's shoulders. Hinoka sighed, not liking how her son's ninja duties called him back to danger whilst everyone else enjoyed their days off.

"Alright," Hinoka said quietly, looking up after absorbing the news Asugi gave her. "Stay strong, please come home safe to your father and me."

"Hah, as if Dad would mind if I didn't," Asugi said, half-laughing.

"He cares, honey," Hinoka began, a pained expression crossing her features as she was reminded of her ongoing struggle to bridge the gap between her husband and son. "When you're not around and it's him and I, you're one of his favorite topics of conversation."

Asugi felt a smile flicker across his face as he imagined Hinoka and Saizo huddled together on a sofa couch, Hinoka talking eagerly about Asugi while Saizo responds with affirmatory grunts and comments like "Impressive, didn't think the little shit would ever manage" and "Maybe a candy-heavy diet isn't so bad for a ninja after all."

"Alright, Mom," Asugi said, "No worries about the mission, these guys we're up against chumps," Asugi said, kissing Hinoka's cheek before taking off in a jog, waving to his mother, "I'll be home before you know it, make sure to have those snacks waiting for me like you always do!"

Hinoka waved back, smiling as her son ran off towards the barracks to prepare for his early morning departure.

"Wow, Elder Sister." Kamui called out as she moved closer to Hinoka, a smug smile on her face.

"Oh hi, Kamui," Hinoka said, watching her younger brown-haired sister approach, before a red tinge overcame her cheeks and her eyes widened.

"How...how much of that did you see?" Hinoka asked slowly.

Kamui grinned. "Well, I'd like to play you at Ghost some time, as a fellow princess who endured years of 'sophistication training.'"

Hinoka sighed, putting her right hand to her face, shoulders slightly slumped.

"Please don't tell Brother about it," Hinoka asked embarrassedly, "He already makes enough fun of me for not carrying myself in a so-called ladylike manner. He'd have a field day if he ever heard what I'm like with Saizo and my Asugi."

Kamui laughed, "I think it suits you, Elder Sister. Motherhood has brought out the best in you."

Hinoka sighed contentedly, "Maybe so, even with the mental toll it came with."

"Mental toll? Surely seeing your son off like that would be a great source of pride, no?" Kamui asked, wistfully looking at the direction Asugi had just run off towards.

Hinoka sighed. "Definitely pride for his father, but much more worry for me," She said. "I can't always protect my son out there, and that eats at me."

Kamui glanced at her, seeing the worry cross her face. She remembered Ryoma's words from last night.

"Do you regret bringing him into our world from his Deeprealm?" The mother dragon asked, watching her oldest sister's face closely.

Hinoka hesitated.

"Sometimes I wish we waited a little longer," Hinoka admitted. "Especially considering the current escalation of the war. Asugi's missions have gotten more and more dangerous as of late."

"Hmm." Kamui pondered silently.

"Yukimura had discovered a way for us to bend time across all the Deeprealm pockets, so that their time flows in much greater relativity to our own. A way to prevent the fear we all had about our kids surpassing us in age when we first sent them there. Maybe we should have taken advantage of that." Hinoka said, delivering her thoughts uninhibitedly.

"Speaking of kids," Hinoka continued, looking over at Kamui and smiling, "How's my lovely nephew doing?"

Kamui smiled as she remembered Shiro, "Last time Brother and I dipped into his world, he was nine-years-old. He'll be around seventeen now. He's had a lot of fun with your gift, actually. Hearing that Brother wielded a sword motivated him to stick with the naginata," She finished, giggling.

Hinoka joined in on the laughter, as she imagined a little-version of Ryoma running around with a naginata, swearing up and down that he would defeat his father.

"Princess Hinoka!" Kamui and Hinoka paused as they heard a voice call out, before looking around and seeing Rinkah jog towards them.

"Ah, Rinkah," Hinoka said, "What's up?"

"Azama sent word for you, he's working with Setsuna on their battle formations for the upcoming confrontation in the Poacher's Forest. As their commander, your presence is requested." Rinkah said, before looking at Kamui. "Oh hey, Princess Kamui."

"Rinkah." Kamui acknowledged.

"Alright," Hinoka said as she prepared to head towards her retainers, "Never thought I'd see the mighty Flame Tribe princess reduced to a mere messenger lady for her husband," She added cheekily, causing Kamui to chuckle.

"W-why you…" Rinkah angrily began as a blush crossed her face while Hinoka took her leave, "That's the last time Azama ever makes me carry out a message to his boss." She remarked, clearly annoyed

"Well, I'll be off now," Kamui began, remembering a few other errands for her to do, "Be seeing you, Rinkah."

"You as well, Princess."

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

Ryoma awoke in his bed, his eyes adjusting quickly to dark. He glanced around.

Kamui breathed deeply as she half-laid facedown on his bare chest, her face near the crook of his neck. She was in deep sleep. Ryoma stroke her long brown hair silently, willing himself fully awake. It was still dark outside.

Ryoma smiled. Today was Kamui's birthday. Time for him to retrieve his present for her.

Ryoma silently maneuvered out of bed, switching himself with a pillow for his wife to hold onto. He slipped out of bed and stood up, staring at the window.

He suddenly heard a voice mumble behind him and started slightly, turning around.

"Shiro honey," Kamui mumbled in her sleep, holding tightly onto the pillow Ryoma had slipped into her grip, "Don't do that to Mama's hair, you'll make your father upset."

Ryoma couldn't help cracking a smile. With one last glance at his wife, he left the room, preparing himself for the day.

* * *

"Elder sister! Elder sister!" Sakura called excitedly as she dashed into Kamui's quarters, the late afternoon sun sinking in the sky behind her.

"Sakura?" Kamui looked up from her desk.

"Lady Sakura, please," Jakob's voice called out as he stepped in behind her. "Screaming shrilly and running around like this is quite unbecoming for a princess."

Overcome with excitement, Sakura ignored him. "Brother just sent us a message from Shiro's Deeprealm, he'll be coming here to join us!"

"What?" Kamui responded, confused. "Ryoma went to Shiro's Deeprealm?"

"Yes!" Sakura practically squealed, "Isn't this great!?"

"I...He didn't tell me!" Kamui said, feeling incredibly elated and slightly annoyed that Ryoma didn't mention his plans for a visit with her.

"He went with Brother Takumi," Sakura said happily, "They're due back any minute now! Come on!" She said, tugging Kamui's arm.

Kamui followed along, laughing with glee, Jakob hot at her heels.

"I do hope this son of yours knows his manners, milady! Your younger one is a handful as it is!" He called out as he followed them.

* * *

The sky gleamed red with the sunset as a large crowd gathered around a temple used as the gateway to all of the individual Deeprealms and other worlds.

Kamui, Sakura, and Jakob joined the raucous crowd. Kamui felt surprise that so many had turned up to see Shiro arrive.

"MAMA!" Kamui heard a voice shout. She turned and saw her little Kana dashing towards her, a hopeful but confused look on his face as Midori followed him.

"Kana!" Kamui said as she knelt, embracing her son.

"Is it true, Mama?" Kana asked excitedly, "Is Big Brother Shiro finally coming back!?"

"Yes!" Kamui said as she pulled back, looking her younger son in the eyes, "Papa went to his Deeprealm to get him! He's coming back to us!"

Kana's eyes widened. "We're going to be a family!" He cheered as he turned to Midori, who was near him.

"Wow Kana!" Midori said, "I wonder what your brother is like!"

"Big Brother is the coolest!" Kana said, "He's the strongest and no one could beat him!"

Kamui watched with a grin as her younger son and his best friend chatted animatedly amongst themselves.

"Well, nice of the honored mother to finally join us!" Hinoka called out to Kamui and she turned to see her older sister standing a few feet away, a smirk on her face as her arms were crossed.

Kamui saw Asugi with her, in his usual relaxed pose but wearing an excited grin. "Heya Aunty!"

"Elder sister! Asugi!" Kamui said, moving over to her with Sakura and Jakob closely following behind. "I only just received word from Sakura. He's actually coming back right now?" She asked with her voice raised, as the crowd around them chattered noisily.

"Yeah," Hinoka said, "Shouldn't be long now!"

"Yo Aunty!" They heard a boyish voice call out, causing all of them to turn.

"Kiragi! Oboro!" Kamui said as the blueberry-colored hair duo bounded over to where they stood.

"Lady Sakura!" Subaki's and Hana's voices called out from behind them.

"Hey, you two! Hi, Caeldori!" Sakura greeted warmly.

"Milady!" Caeldori bowed.

As everyone continued their greetings with familiar faces, Kamui silently contemplated on what was about to happen.

The moment she had dreamed of for so long was finally upon her. She was finally going to be with her oldest son.

Flashes of her memories with Shiro played right before her as she waited.

From that time she gave birth to him, Hinoka and Sakura holding her hand and shouting encouragement while Ryoma stood nearby with his arms crossed, a tense expression on his normally calm face.

From the time she spent breastfeeding Shiro in quiet, her wonderful excuse to be away from long war meetings.

From the evenings she spent feeding and playing with him, ruffling his adorable brown hair and tickling him, before Ryoma arrived back at their quarters late at night.

From the time she sneakily watched as Jakob and his very pregnant wife Felicia babysat Shiro, which started with Jakob trying to teach Shiro how to sit still and ended with Felicia cooing a crying Shiro to sleep whilst Jakob shook his head in exasperation. "How the boy is his mother's son, I have no clue."

From the time she watched as a toddler Shiro played around with his infant brother Kana, Kamui watching her oldest's fascination with his sibling lovingly.

From the time she was forced to part with three-year-old Shiro, barely able to hold back her tears as Shiro's caretakers took him into his Deeprealm, a look of utter confusion and hurt on his face as he stared at Kamui, as if expecting her to intrude, to tell him this was all just a joke and that he would be able to stay with her.

From the times she spent crying while thinking about Shiro growing up without her.

From the times she would visit and Shiro, after initially being excited about her appearances, gradually became more and more distant to her.

From the time she experienced the same pain all over again with Kana, and vowed to herself not too long after that she would protect him by herself, as a fellow dragon.

Before she could stop them, Kamui felt hot tears pour out of her eyes. She cast her head downward and huddled herself, grabbing on to shoulders, knees buckling as she shook.

"Kamui?" Hinoka said alarmed, placing her hands around Kamui's shoulders.

"I'm so scared, Elder Sister!" Kamui sobbed, "What if Shiro doesn't want to come back? What if he hates me and his father for leaving him? What right do I have as a mother to take him from people he's probably grown to love and admire?"

Hinoka held Kamui as she went on about out every worry she ever had about Shiro, responding by holding her tightly. She knew that she had no answers for those questions, the best anyone could do was believe in both Ryoma and Shiro.

"Believe in Brother," Hinoka whispered in Kamui's ear, "That's the best we can hope for."

Kamui sniffled in response but nodded resolutely. Her faith in Ryoma had never failed her, and she would not stop believing in her husband now. Ryoma would be the father Shiro always needed, he would be the one to make good on his wedding promise to her that they would raise their family together.

As Hoshido's forces awaited as the subject of conversation turned to Shiro's potential as a combat unit. The eldest son of Ryoma was sure to be a powerhouse, Kamui heard plenty excitedly say. Morale was higher than ever as they discussed animatedly amongst themselves.

"What's he like?" Asugi inquired as he stood near his mother.

"Well," Hinoka smiled as she tried to recall her nephew, "Last time I saw him, he was still a kid. He looked a lot like Brother did when he was his age."

"Would his demeanor resemble Lord Ryoma's, father?" Caeldori asked Subaki, turning her head to the side to look at him.

Subaki sighed and looked up, a hint of amusement on his face. "Well, from what I've heard Lord Ryoma tell Lady Sakura about, no. He's kind of an unruly kid, not necessarily as tuned to royal formalities as you'd expect a crown prince to be."

"Hmm," Caeldori thought, "I just hope he isn't as much of a slacker as another prince I know." She said, glancing over at Asugi.

"I heard that, Little Miss Perfect." Asugi snapped while Hinoka laughed.

Suddenly, a flash of light flared from the temple doors, and silence overtook the crowd.

After a few moments, Takumi and Ryoma appeared from the entryway. The crowd cheered as the two brothers took their place at either side of the temple's entrance.

Ryoma held his hand up in acknowledgement and smiled, and the crowd quieted.

"Come out, Shiro." Ryoma called after a few moments, turning his head into the temple.

The attendees waited with baited breath as heavy footfalls sounded out through the old building's innards and approached the doorway, and out emerged a young man.

Hinoka couldn't help hide her own gasp as Kamui clutched at her hands, tears falling freely as she took the sight of her eldest son, after having been separated for eight of his years.

He was a carbon copy of Ryoma during his youth. Broad shoulders, spiky chocolate brown hair of medium length, a thick bang hanging on the left side of his face, keen eyes, and a slightly mischievous smile. He donned a spear fighter's outfit and had Hinoka's naginata strapped to his back.

He had grown to be just as handsome as his father, just as Kamui always wished he would.

Shiro looked around at the Hoshidans, not surprised at the captive audience, but at the various reactions he saw on everyone's faces as his eyes glossed over the crowd.

"Uh, hi everyone," Shiro called out, smiling. "My name's Shiro, it's nice to meet you all."

Caeldori's cheeks tinged a bright red as she took in Shiro's appearance, her eyes briefly glancing up and down his muscular arms and built upper body.

Asugi smiled. "Doesn't seem like a stick-in-the-mud kinda guy, he looks chill." He said to his mother. "I could get along with this newest cousin."

"You and him are a lot alike." Hinoka whispered back.

Shiro paused awkwardly as everyone continued to stare.

"I didn't think there'd be a crowd waiting for me, so I didn't have time to write up a speech or anything," He laughed slightly nervously. "I've heard you're all kicking ass out here while I was cooped up, kinda feel really guilty about that."

Those words did it for Kamui. Unable to control herself, she dashed forward, freeing herself from Hinoka's supporting embrace.

"Shiro!" Kamui cried.

"Huh?" Shiro blinked as Kamui swiftly closed in on him.

"Wha...Mom!?" Shiro said, surprised.

Ignoring all the pretenses and dignity of a future queen she knew she was obligated to show in front of her Hoshidan comrades, Kamui pulled her son into her arms.

She hugged him as tight as she could, as though the pressure would erase all the years and distance she had been put between them. The crowd softly applauded before breaking out into raucous cheers.

Kamui felt another pressure on the hug and briefly glanced down, only to see the Kana had joined in on the embrace.

"All hail Prince Shiro!" The Hoshidan forces chanted enthusiastically.

Kamui sobbed with relief as she felt Shiro's arms close in behind her back as he hugged her back. She steadied herself, taking in Shiro's scent. He even smelled like Ryoma.

Kamui opened her eyes slightly at the sound of a clap and saw Ryoma holding his hand on Shiro's shoulder, a big smile on his face.

"Haha, you're shorter than me now," Shiro said into his mother's ear, the crowd still chanting.

"I better be!" Kamui said as she stepped back, holding her son's shoulders as she sized him up. "Ryoma and I made sure that you were being fed properly!"

Shiro studied his mother's face. "You and Dad look like you haven't changed a bit." He looked down at Kana.

"Yo! What up, big man!" Shiro said as he put a hand on Kana's head, ruffling his hair.

"You recognized me?" Kana said happily.

"Of course! What kind of idiot forgets the coolest brother ever!" Shiro said, laughing. "It's been years but I could tell that little stupid smile anywhere."

Kana laughed, a slight embarrassed blush on his face as he put his hand behind his head.

Kamui stared in amazement as she looked between her sons. The two were hitting it off beautifully after all their years of cruel separation.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the old man." Shiro said, glancing over at Ryoma, who gave him an approving nod.

Shiro pulled his mother back into a hug, the crowd continuing its chant.

"Happy birthday, mom."

* * *

 **All reviews are love.**

 **I'd like to post more Fates fics, if I feel as though I get a good enough response.**

 **See you guys soon!**


End file.
